jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Isla Sorna Rescue Mission
|date = July 18th, 2001 |location = Isla Sorna |people = See Below |dinos = See Below |casualties = Ben Hildebrand, Enrique Cardoso, his driver, Udesky, M.B. Nash, Cooper |preceded = San Diego Incident |followed = Isla Nublar Incident (2015) }} In 2001, a small plane crashed on the island Isla Sorna, also known as Site B. Prelude Before the events happened, Ben Hildebrand and Eric Kirby got on a parasailing trip with the illegal company Dino-Soar. While touring around the area, the ship's crew mysteriously vanishes with nothing but a pool of blood left and a busted ship. They escape to the only land there. Incident 8 weeks later, after Dr. Alan Grant fails to get more money for his dig site, Paul Kirby comes to the site, asking Alan out for dinner for some arrangements. Mr. Kirby, as well as his "wife" Amanda Kirby meet Alan along with Billy Brennan at the Hell Creek Bar & Grill. Paul says he will give Alan any amount of money if he becomes their guide for a tour over Isla Sorna, to which Alan reluctantly agrees. Soon after, the four along with two pilots and another man, set off. While touring, Alan becomes suspicious, and before he can act, one of the men, Cooper, knocks him out. When he wakes up, Billy tells him that the group landed, and it sounds like they're looking for somebody. Thanks to Amanda using a speakerphone, they hear a loud roar, but it sounds much larger than a T. rex. Udesky and M.B. Nash, the two pilots, soon come running out of the forest and telling them to get on the plane, leaving Cooper behind to fend for himself. However as the plane begins to take off, they see Cooper at the front of the runway begging them to stop. Seconds later, a large theropod bursts from the trees and devours Cooper and hits the plane. The plane crashes into the forest. But the theropod comes back and soon destroys the plane even more and eats Nash. The five people left flee the wreckage, only to find a Tyrannosaurus eating a killed Parasaurolophus. The T. rex chases them, until they all run into the larger dinosaur. The two carnivores battle with the larger dino winning. The group heads back to the wreckage to look for supplies, where Alan also identifies the dinosaur as Spinosaurus. Billy points out that it wasn't on InGen's List. Then, they learn that Paul and Amanda lied to them about being millionaires and really came to the island to look for their son, Eric Kirby. Alan is infuriated. The group heads out, but discovers the remains of a parachute lying on a tree. After Udesky finds a camcorder, they conclude this was the parachute that Eric and Ben rode in. This is further confirmed when they find Ben's deceased corpse inside the chute. The group soon inadvertently find a group of Velociraptor nests. After Billy regroups after "photographing" the nest, they find an InGen Compound and try to find Eric and see if there were any ways of communication. After failing, they look around to see if anything of interest was there. And something found them: a male velociraptor jumping out at them. After eluding the raptor, it calls its pack-mates who come out and stalk the group. They seriously injure Udesky and attempt to use him as a trap. After this fails, they simply kill him. Alan gets split off from the rest and discovers Eric. The two bond over a love of dinosaurs and a disdain for Ian Malcolm. When they leave, Eric hears his dad's satellite phone and runs towards it, while Paul hears Eric's voice and runs towards it. They meet up at a large perimeter fence, but both soon discover where the phone sound is really coming from: Nash's dead body inside the Spinosaurus.'' After nearly dying, the group takes refuge in a Isla Sorna Field Lab. Alan then makes the alarming discovery of Billy having raptor eggs. Concluding they should keep the eggs and then give them back to the raptors later, they keep trekking, onto a bridge going down towards a barge. After two people cross the bridge, Alan discovers that it's not just a bridge; its a bridge of the Isla Sorna Aviary where ''Pteranodon''s live. Billy sacrifices himself to save Eric and the rest of the group escape. After one final run-in with the ''Spinosaurus, the group heads towards the ocean, only to be stopped by raptors. They give the raptors the eggs back, and the raptors flee from a whizzing sound. The sound is from helicopters sent by Ellie Sattler to rescue them. The group boards them and discovers a critically-wounded Billy inside. They then fly towards the mainland as the Pteranodons fly by as well. People Involved Dino-Soar *Ben Hildebrand† *Eric Kirby *Enrique Cardoso† *Enrique Cardoso's driver† Mercenaries *Udesky† *M.B. Nash† *Cooper† Alan's Dig Team *Dr. Alan Grant *Billy Brennan Other *Paul Kirby *Amanda Kirby *Ellie Sattler *Mark Degler *Charlie Degler *US Navy *US Marines Dinosaurs Involved *''Ankylosaurus'' **2 Adults **1 Herd *''Brachiosaurus'' **1 Herd *''Ceratosaurus'' **1 Adult *Compsognathus **1 Pack *''Corythosaurus'' **1 Herd *''Parasaurolophus'' **1 Adult† **1 Herd *''Pteranodon'' **4 Adults **1 Adult† **Multiple Hatchlings **1 Hatchling† *''Spinosaurus'' **1 Adult *''Stegosaurus'' **2 Adults *''Triceratops'' **1 Herd *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' **1 Sub Adult† *''Velociraptor'' **1 Pack Appearances *''Jurassic Park III'' *''Jurassic Park Adventures: Survivor'' *''Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey'' *''Jurassic Park Adventures: Flyers (mentioned only)'' Gallery Jp3-Brachiosaurus.jpg Jp3-007.jpg Pteranodon-1.jpg Pteranodon-silhouette.jpg JP3Pteranodon.jpg Ceratosaurus1.jpg Velociraptor-06.jpg Jp3-009.jpg JP3SpinosaurusWaterFinale.jpg Velociraptor jp3.png Spinosaurus-vs-trex-spino-wins-o.gif Spinosaurs1.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg Corythosaurus.jpg Compys.jpg JP3fence.jpg TriceratopsJP3.jpg Cooper with a holstered pistol on his right thigh before the Spinosaurus grabs him..jpg Tumblr m6ne3zyCSn1qh3wnco1 500.gif 8632841 5.jpg Pterosaurusia.jpg Jurassic-park-iii-2001-25.png Category:Incident